A found love
by DreamingLunatic
Summary: Oneshot. Haru finally found him - or more correctly he found her. BaronXHaru obvoiusly ;D


"Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Of course," he answered, "why do you have to keep asking me? It would be foolish of me to not use it when I use an entire _year_ of studying."

The man with the gamboge-coloured hair turned the corner and stood looking at the building which he intended to enter, "is this it?" he asked. But before he could get an answer from his friend something bumped into his shoulder from behind, "I'm so sorry sir, but I'm in a big hurry."

The girl bowed gasping for air (he guessed because she had run) but when she rose she looked into her eyes and gasped. "Is something wrong?" the man asked calmly. The girl shook her head and said, "I'm sorry I thought you were someone else."

With that she bowed again and ran towards the building where a bell rang loudly. He looked after her and mumbled to himself while smiling, "I certainly hope not."

^____^

( =^.^= )

"_Crap!"_ Haru thought as the bell rang. She ran through the main doors, down the halls, up the many stairs until she came to her classroom. She stood for a while outside the door just to get her breath back and when she didn't need to gasp for air any longer she opened the door confident and walked in, "you're late, Haru, I thought you had changed that habit of yours," the teacher said with his back towards her. "I'm sorry, sensei, it won't happen again," Haru assured him. "Yeah, yeah, just sit down," he sighed.

Haru sat down and felt how her head felt dizzy. She always had a head rush when she moved to quickly but it always passed so she never had to worry. She pretended to write notes when she really was making doodles (the thing that about 90% of the class did in sensei's classes). She sometimes looked up so the teacher wouldn't suspect anything but inside her mind her favourite tune was playing; a waltz which brought so many memories of her adventure back.

Before she knew it the class was over and the bell had rung. Hiromi turned around from her seat in front of Haru and looked at her, "are you alright?" she asked wondering.

Haru looked perplexed, "why shouldn't I be?"

"Oh, no particular reason, it's just the first time you have been late this year so I just wondered if you are smitten by a guy or just pulled an all-nighter," the girl smirked probably hoping for the first option.

"I'm not _smitten_," Haru said, "I just overslept, it's a very common thing."

Hiromi let it go even if she did believe that something was different, "speaking of being smitten by someone, I heard from Tsuge that many guys are intending to ask you to be their date to the winter formal."

"Isn't it supposed to be the girl asking the guy like last time?" Haru asked, groaning in the process. What are the odds that when she finally found someone worth being with, guys at her school started noticing her?

"No, this time it the guys. So I bet you hope Machida will ask you?" Hiromi gave Haru a little smirk.

"Nah, I'm not into him any more and he's going with Riko."

The bell rang again and the teacher stepped into the classroom. _Great, calculus,_ Haru thought dryly, _just what I need_.

"Before we start looking at your homework for today I'm going to announce something, so please sit still everyone," the teacher started, "As you all know a transfer student is going to join our class today. Come on in, boy," the teacher said and the boy entered the room. Haru recognized him immediately. It was the guy she had passed on her way over, the one who reminded her to much of Baron. She could feel how this semester was going to be: dreadful. How could she forget her one-sided crush – which had actually turned stronger by each month? She noticed how the transfer student looked at her curiously and smiled, making her blush just the slightest.

"Nice to meet you, everyone," he began. _Oh no, _Haru thought, _he even has the same incredibly attractive accent as Baron._

"My name is Baron Humbert von Gikkingen but you can all call me Baron."

_No…_ Haru thought with her mouth open, _no way!_ _Baron!? _

He looked at her again and smiled widely when he noted it was beginning to sink in to the brunette. "I'm from Britain but have lived here the most of my life," he finished.

Haru had still not come out of her shock.

"You can sit beside Miss Yoshioka over by the window," the teacher gestured towards her.

She was dreaming, definitely dreaming. He was human… 100% human. His hair was gamboge-coloured, his eyes light-green but she knew that when you look really close he has an emerald-green colour around his pupil. He wore the average school uniform but he stood out anyway almost immediately.

He sat down casually at his desk and couldn't help but chuckle at the shocked girl beside him.

But the teacher's voice took Haru out of her trance and made her look away.

"Okay, let's start with today's homework and afterwards I'll explain it to you who don't understand it and those you didn't make their homework."

Throughout the lesson she could feel the human Baron's eyes on her but she didn't dare to look afraid that it was just her imagination.

Finally the bell rang, and all the girls had already gathered around the new student's desk.

"So," a girl asked curious, "What was it like living in Britain?"

"Your eyes are so mysterious and beautiful. Do you have a girlfriend?" another asked leaning towards him, after Haru's opinion _too_ close.

"Why thank you," the formal guy answered, "and actually I don't have a girlfriend… not _yet _anyway." A grin appeared on his face when he looked in Haru's direction. Haru smiled politely and a lump in her throat managed to find its way. The girl who had asked him was the most beautiful in school… of _course_ he would prefer her as a girlfriend over her. What was she _thinking_ when Baron had said the words. That _she _would be the one? It was just wishful thinking. She rose from her seat and gathered her books into her bag and went out the door but she just managed to take a glance before leaving and saw how the girls were clinging to him like moths to a flame. She sighed and walked down the hall to the library; the only place where she could find comfort.

^____^

( =^.^= )

The girl who had asked Baron if he had a girlfriend (a raven haired girl), asked, "Would you like to be my date to the winter formal?" clearly thinking that she would be picked.

"I am very flattered by the invitation, Miss Riko," he said rising from his seat and gave a polite bow, "but I had actually in mind to ask someone else." With that he left the dumbfounded girl and walked calmly down the hall.

^____^

( =^.^= )

Haru sat in the farthest corner of the library. She loved fairytales and came to love them more after her adventure to the Cat Kingdom. But she had actually only began reading so many books because Baron inspired her to do so.

She sat by the table with her head in one book about legends and gods.

"So this is your secret hideout," a deep voice said behind her, causing her to jump in surprise. She quickly turned around to see her favourite cat, well now human, staring at her with a grin on his face.

"Yes this is my hideout," Haru said closing the book, "I prefer reading in a place where my classmates can't disturb me."

"I can understand that," he said sitting on the chair next to her.

"Why did you leave back there? You didn't want me there?" he asked while looking into her eyes. Haru looked a little guilty, "well, I was just so surprised to see you there." She knew that wasn't the entire truth but Baron didn't ask more into it.

"Well, one of the girls asked me to winter formal."

Haru's heart fell not wanting to hear more. Baron looked at her worriedly because of her sudden stiffness but continued, "I told her I actually intended to ask another girl." Baron said it with a hint of amusement, "But apparently that girl had escaped before I could ask her."

Haru looked up surprised but not less stiff, "Whom did you want to ask?"

"Well... I thought I could be allowed to take you," she finished with a blush creeping up to his new human cheeks but he still looked very serious.

Haru blushed. _So the wishful thinking actually came true_, Haru thought smiling. "I would love that," Haru finally answered, "but I would like the entire story when we get off school grounds, just in case," Haru added. Baron's grin widened even more and leant forward to give her a tight hug.

But they didn't know that a raven-haired girl was watching them carefully.

^____^

( =^.^= )

"So," Haru asked curios, "How in the world did you manage to get human?" Baron just smiled, "Well it took me about a year to find a spell which would make me human permanently, trust me when I say that it was very difficult to find."

But worth it," he added looking at her, which of course made her blush. "Well, I'm glad," Haru said back to him, "this year was no good without you."

"Oh, by the way," Baron said awkwardly, "Since I'm human I can't fit into my house any longer. And I know it's a lot to ask, Miss Haru but – "

"You don't need to call me Miss Haru. Haru is just fine," Haru interrupted, "And about the size problem; it's no problem, you can stay at my house but my mom would never allow a guy to stay in my room."

"I don't think your mother would detest me," Baron started but Haru cut him off again putting a finger on his soft lips, "Of course she would love you, but the problem is not that simple. You'll have to be smuggled into my room. But you have to crawl through my window in the evening… if that's not too much trouble for you." Haru finally took a deep breath and looked at Baron whose face had a wide grin, "I would never think you're _any _trouble at _all_, Haru; quite the opposite actually."

Haru gave him a tight hug and he hugged her back and led her to her front door before going back to the bureau to inform his friends.

Haru looked out of her window and saw him leave but he occasionally turned around to look at her in her window and smile before going again.

^____^

( =^.^= )

Finally, the time Haru had been waiting for her entire day, well roughly five hours, had come. She ate dinner in a hurry to get upstairs as soon as possible and told her mom she would be going to bed early to not miss her alarm. Her mother found nothing unusual in it and let her go.

He ran upstairs and closed the door to her room. After that she went over to the open window and looked down but as soon she had her head past the windowsill, a pair of warm lips touched her right cheek. It all happened so quick that she first didn't know what happened but after a couple of seconds she jumped back taking her hand up to where the kiss had been planted and flushed to a magenta colour. Baron then climbed through the window, first worried that he had done something wrong but his frown turned into a big smile when he saw the brunette's reaction. "I couldn't let an opportunity like that pass," he confessed bowing politely. Haru gave a shy smile and then leapt forward to plant a kiss on his cheek now making him blush terribly – which after Haru's opinion suited him. "Now we're even," Haru said with a smirk and then took Baron's hand to lead him towards her bed. "I don't know how tired you are but in any case you'll get the bed and I'll sleep just beside you on the mattress," Haru told him while taking out a mattress from of her closet.

Baron took it out of her hands, "I will not sleep on the bed as long as you're here," he said firmly, "A man should never deprive women of their rights. It would be impolite for me to sleep on the bed while you're sleeping on the floor."

Haru looked at him and she told herself that she would never be able to convince him to sleep on the bed; he was too much of a gentleman, "Alright, Baron."

Satisfied with the answer he put the mattress down beside the bed and lay down clearly tired.

"I'll just go and wash up," Haru told him, "If my mom comes just hide beneath the bed if necessary." She smiled because she liked the idea of having Baron in her room without her mother knowing if made her feel safe.

After her long, hot bath she went into her room and noticed Baron had fallen asleep. She let out a tired smile and turned off the light. She slipped into her bed; looking at how peaceful he looked while sleeping. She certainly couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Slowly slumber began kicking in and her mind wandered off to who knew where.

"_Haru, are you there?" a familiar voice called. Haru looked__ around only to find more mist and the wind took her hair and made it fly in every direction. "Baron?" he cried out into the storm but thunder drowned out her voice. "I don't love you!" he said now appearing from the mist, "I never had!" His voice was cold and uncaring. "Baron, please…" Haru started with tearful eyes, "don't…" _

"_Bye," Baron said, "Just… leave me alone." And with that the lightning struck and everything was white. "Baron!!" Haru screamed at the top of her lungs…_

Haru opened her eyes and felt how two comforting arms were wrapped around her. "Baron?" she began with a hoarse voice. "Shhhh," he calmed her down, "I'm right here."

"Don't leave me," Haru said. "I won't," he said firmly, "not for anything in the world," he guaranteed her. Haru soon began to doze off again to the soothing beat of his heart allowing him to keep her in his warm and tight embrace.

^____^

( =^.^= )

The night had finally arrived; the night of the winter formal. Baron had already gone over to the bureau to put on his formal attire and Haru was preparing herself at home. Her mother had sewn the most beautiful dress Haru had _ever_ seen; it was a soft green colour (almost green-yellow) and went down to her ankles. Haru had asked for that specific colour so it matched Baron's eyes but that she refrained from telling her mom. She had also asked for it not to have any sleeves so they wouldn't get caught in anything even though it meant that she would freeze. When Haru wore the dress it felt like she was walking through water and it made her feel calm. "You look so beautiful, honey," her mom told her. "Thank you, mom," Haru answered.

"Do you have someone to pick you up or should I drive you?"

"No thanks, I already have a date," Haru said with a gigantic smile.

"Oh no, please tell me it's not Machida. I don't think he's the right guy for you," her mom began.

"No, it's not. His name is Baron," Haru told her.

"Baron?" her mother asked curiously, "What's his surname?"

"His full name is Baron Humbert von Gikkingen – "a doorbell interrupted her, "and there he is," Haru said grinning.

She opened the door and he looked too gorgeous in his traditional cream-coloured suit. "Good evening, Haru and Haru's mother, nice to meet you," he said in his gentleman manners and bowed.

"Good evening, Baron," Haru's mother said and mouthed to Haru "_he's a keeper_" which made Haru role her eyes and smile, "We'll be going now, mom."

"Have fun," she yelled from the door waving.

Baron looked at Haru, "I never thought you could become even more beautiful but you keep surprising me, Haru."

Haru blushed and whispered a small thank you. Then her eye caught the big limo on the street which had just arrived, "I first intended to get a carriage but Muta told me that these are more in fashion in your time."

"I think it's the thought that counts," Haru smiled at him, "Besides… I would have been happy to walk all the way just as long as you would be with me."

The two of them shared a long moment where they just looked into each others eyes. Haru was the first one to break the trance; one more second and she would have fainted and that would've been too embarrassing.

When they arrived there were many limos in front of the school and Baron helped Haru get out from the car. Haru took a deep breath and Baron led them towards the ballroom (well the gymnasium to be exact).

"Haru!" a voice called and made the girl turn to see who it was, it was Hiromi. "Who's the handsome prince you got there? Is it the new student?" Hiromi asked with a little smirk planted on her lips. "Yes, yes it is," the brunette girl answered, "and who's your prince? Tsuge?"

"Yes," the lighter brunette answered, "But I was asked by Riko to tell you that she wanted to talk to you… I think she was in the bathroom putting on makeup… again," Hiromi said while rolling her eyes. "Is it okay, Baron? Do you mind waiting for a second?" Haru asked him. "Of course not, I'll be waiting right here," He answered with a smile.

"And don't you try flirting with other girls while I'm gone," Haru joked, "Hiromi will be watching you," and with a blink she headed for the toilets.

She opened the door and saw Riko putting on mascara, "Hello, Riko," Haru smiled, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Riko looked away from her reflection in the mirror and looked at Haru with a clearly forced smile, "How long have you know Baron, Haru?"

"Hmm… I don't know. I met him a year ago but I didn't see him until recently why?"

"I'm just so jealous of you too, you seem so close. I know this is so much to ask but… could you please set me up with Baron? I mean since you're only friends," she finished, hoping…

Haru laughed a little but not in the mean way, "I'm sorry, but Baron's already taken."

"Really?" she asked incredulously, "By you?"

"Yes, by me."

Riko slowly walked towards Haru. SLAP. Haru stood there, dumbfounded, and took her hand up to her cheek, speechless, looking into Riko's eyes.

"It's all about you, isn't it?" Riko said coldly. "You walk around completely clueless that so many guys want to be _your_ guy."

For _once_ I want to be with the one guy I like!" she yelled.

Haru slowly moved towards her only to slap Riko on her cheek, "You have no right to say it's all about me," Haru's eyes pierced into the raven-haired girl's, "I have no clue of what you are talking about. Every guy I talk to wishes to be _your_ date _not_ mine. So pull yourself together and don't go around blaming others for what _you_ don't have!"

With that she left the bathroom but she stopped at the sound of a weeping girl, rolled her eyes and walked inside again, "I'm sorry, Haru. I was just so jealous of you because Baron is the only guy I like."

"I don't believe that. Machida obviously cares about you and you're completely smitten by him. Have you forgotten? You even jumped up and down when he asked you, remember?"

Riko slowly nodded, "I did forget, thank you."

"Anytime," and Haru walked out again, towards Baron.

"So?" Baron asked curiously. "So?" Haru again asked.

"Pray, would you be interested to let me have this dance, Miss Haru."

"I would be honoured to dance with you, Baron," she answered and giggled at his formality. He led her into the middle of the so-called ballroom and bowed when a waltz started. _What good timing_, Haru thought while curtsying.

He twirled her around and just before the song ended her twirled outside, through the back doors.

He couldn't resist any longer; he cupped her face with his right hand and leaned towards her.

The kiss was more than Haru would ever imagine it to be like. His soft lips moved in sync with hers and she felt them intertwine, that which she had longed for in an entire year.

Then she couldn't stop giggling. His _purr_ was very audible and it had a sweet sound. It was funny that that was one thing that hadn't left him.

Baron embraced her tighter around her waist and Haru wrapped her arms around him. They both didn't want to let go, ever.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it... I tried to make it a shorter oneshot but I kept writing and writing and after some serious editing I made it XD**


End file.
